


My Dear Watson

by misslucyjane



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-25
Updated: 2010-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-14 18:39:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misslucyjane/pseuds/misslucyjane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were times when Sherlock even loved John a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Dear Watson

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this icon: [](http://www.misslucyjane.com/wp-content/uploads/2010/12/7617392.jpg)

Sherlock texted John to meet him in the park, and texted him every few minutes afterwards to ask where he was, if he was there yet, what he was close to and when Sherlock should expect him. John finally texted back, “Are we there yet? Are we there yet?” and Sherlock smiled at his phone.

He saw John far down the path, his slight figure familiar even at a distance. He was used to John in cozy jumpers, in plaid button-down shirts, even in his very plain pajamas, but there were times when he could see the soldier in John even more, when his jacket looked unusually crisp and his boots like they could walk unfailingly for miles.

Sherlock could rattle off the reasons why he liked John, should anyone ask — he was calm, he was cleverer than most people, he was willing (mostly) to put up with Sherlock’s moods and tempers — but there were times, there were times like this when he saw John striding towards him down the park path, when Sherlock thought he even loved John a little. For all those things, for nameless things, essential things, for simple things, like when he could see the solider in John so clearly it seemed strange he wasn’t wearing his uniform.

He stood as John approached him and said, “I think I’d know any room you’d been through,” and John gives him a pleased but puzzled smile.

“Is that so? You’re used to my aftershave?”

“I’d just know it was you.” He fell into step beside John and they walked back to Baker Street.

End.


End file.
